Lembranças Do Pôr Do Sol
by Loony Black
Summary: Haviam muitas suposições sobre o que Remus tinha com o pôr do sol. Mas Remus nunca gostou de suposições, talvez porque sua vida fora feita em cima de fatos. Exceto por uma garota. - Título horrível e oneshot bonitinha. Remus/Lily!


ooo É, eu sei que tem gente que tá pensando: "Essa garota não ia sumir?! Que p---a ela tá fazendo aqui?!" mas não, eu não sumi. Ainda, ao menos ô.o mas enfim, oooutra shortfic -.-''' exato, eu não canso de fazer shorts inúteis e não cansarei nunca! zo/  
Remus/Lily, não gosta, não leia. Drama, sem nenhuma outra definição (colocar "romance" acho q seria bobagem). É uma... reflexão do Remus, sobre uma garota chamada Lily, uma tarde com pôr-do-sol e sentimentos muito bem guardados. Eu gostei da fic, mas eu estou PÉSSIMA para fazer resumos e dar títulos T.T não reparem. Bem, leiam. :)  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem citado aqui me pertence (hoho, quem me dera). Se eu tivesse nem que fosse um quíntuplo do que dona JK tem, eu estaria num laptop com uma pilha de cartelas vazias de Aspirinas (c) do meu lado, e conseqüentemente, sem essa dor de cabeça maldita.  
Maaas como eu não tenho nem um octagésimo do que JK Rowling tem, eu estou aqui me matando nesse Lentium movido a manivela e com a minha cabeça explodindo. Satisfeitos, senhores do disclaimer? ò-O  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Em todo pôr-do-sol eu lembro de você. Sem exceção. Alguns poderiam dizer que o motivo é a cor dele, que lembra tanto os seus cabelos, ou diriam que o que me faz lembrar é o calor que ele emana, tão parecido e contagiante quanto o seu. Os mais poéticos poderiam até dizer que é porque ele brilhava tanto, e tão forte, mas se findou assim como você.  
  
Bem, eu não gosto muito de suposições, talvez porque a minha vida toda foi feita em cima de fatos concretos. A minha licantropia, a guerra de Voldemort, a traição do Pettigrew...  
  
Exceto você, Lily. Você foi algo que nunca realmente aconteceu na minha vida e, mesmo sem saber, foi você que me apoiou e me deu forças todo o tempo.  
  
Oh, sim, eu esqueci de citar que poderiam dizer que eu gosto do pôr-do-sol porque eu obviamente prefiro o sol à lua, pela minha condição de lobisomem. Mas nada disso sequer chega perto da realidade. Eu vou contar porque o pôr-do-sol me faz lembrar tanto de você, e porque eu me sinto morrer toda vez que eu o vejo pela janela.  
  
Eu sempre fui o único dos Marotos com o qual você conversava. Mesmo quando ainda não éramos monitores, nós sempre tivemos um amizade especial. Não sei ao certo o que você via em mim, um garoto magro e pálido, de aspecto doentio, com vestes remendadas e nada mais a oferecer do que um sorriso cortês. Talvez tenha sido justo ele que chamou sua atenção, ou o meu jeito inteiro de ser cortês. Nunca irei saber, não é?  
  
Mas eu sei bem o que em você chamou minha atenção. Os seus olhos.  
  
Sim, os seus cabelos sempre foram muito bonitos, mas ao meu ver os seus olhos eram o que você tinha de mais encantador na aparência. Porque por eles, eu podia ver como você era por dentro. A cor deles se ofuscava perto do seu próprio brilho, da sua vivacidade. Você era impulsiva, Lily. Apesar de muito inteligente e justa, era tempestuosa. E toda a sua constante turbulência passava através dos seus olhos, brilhantes e curiosos. Olhos fascinantes. Exatamente como você mesma.  
  
Acho que o motivo da sua raiva inicial por James se deve às suas explosões. Sim, você o achava estúpido, bem como muitas outras pessoas de Hogwarts, mas eu me lembro bem que você assumiu a postura de "Odeio James Potter" naquele episódio deplorável envolvendo ele, Sirius e Severus, nos jardins. O seu ódio mortal por ele não passava de um engano, de uma máscara colocada pela sua impulsividade. Eu pude ver isso nos seus olhos.  
  
E você passava muitos minutos "difamando" ele pela escola, fazendo discursos que muito entediavam as suas colegas de cabeça-oca. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu gostava dos seus discursos. Apesar de saber desde sempre que você não odiava James, eu gostava de ver a forma pela qual você batalhava pelo o que queria. Eu desejava que você me contagiasse, e que eu pudesse batalhar com tanta vontade assim por você.  
  
Quando nos tornamos monitores, nós passamos a ter longas conversas. E eu, dolorosa e silenciosamente, acompanhava cada palavra sua que mostrava que você estava percebendo que não odiava James. Admito que deveria ter tentado, ter arriscado algo com você; mas não, ao contrário, eu me contentava em admirar cada gesto seu e cada traço da sua marcante personalidade, assim como a sua beleza. É... quando você iria imaginar que o Remus, seu amigo monitor, confidente e que estava sempre disposto a te ajudar era um eterno admirador seu? Mas eu me orgulhava desse título. Porque você sabia que eu podia ler seus olhos, e que por isso não havia ninguém mais apropriado para guardar seus segredos - já que muitos eu sabia antes de você mesma saber.  
  
E talvez isso nem tenha sido tão bom assim, afinal eu soube que você havia desistido da idéia falsa de odiar James antes mesmo de você perceber. Mas, provavelmente porque eu não queria ver, a sua notícia foi um grande choque para mim.  
  
Agora eu tenho certeza de que eu não enxerguei a verdade em seus olhos porque não quis. Ela doía. Mas ela doeu ainda mais naquela fatídica tarde, em que você me contou algo que eu não sabia sobre seus sentimentos.  
  
A sala da monitoria, o nosso lugar preferido para conversar, tinha uma grande janela. E o sol estava se pondo, quando - e eu me lembro exatamente, acredite - você, com um cotovelo apoiado na mesa e a cabeça descansando na mão, as pernas esticadas para longe da cadeira e os seus cabelos flamejantes presos num frouxo rabo-de-cavalo, deu um suspiro animado e um sorriso tonto, e disse: "Oh, Remus, eu estou apaixonada!". E eu fiquei estático, chocado e doído não só com a notícia, mas também por como a sinceridade daquele sentimento se refletia nos seus olhos. Então você se levantou e envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, me abraçando, e suspirou novamente. "Nunca pensei que fosse assim... tenho que admitir que eu estou adorando isso. Eu adoro ele...".  
  
E eu sorri forçadamente, retribuindo o abraço. O pôr-do-sol fazia tudo ficar mais avermelhado do que o natural, como se uma máscara vermelha cobrisse os meus olhos. E eu repentinamente pensei que aquilo era sangue; era o meu sangue, porque eu me senti morrer naquele momento. O meu coração, o meu racional - tudo havia morrido. E doeu mais do que quando você partiu, Lily, porque eu já havia morrido antes, sentindo o calor dos seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e ouvindo um suspiro e uma declaração que não eram dirigidos à mim.  
  
E em momentos como esse, por exemplo, em que eu estou apoiado na janela de um dos quartos da casa dos Black, ou quando estou tão ocupado que sequer tenho tempo para parar e pensar, eu vejo o pôr-do-sol e lembro dos seus olhos brilhando com uma paixão zonza, o seu sorriso aberto e o seu suspiro (tão doloroso para mim). E eu vejo claramente você falando: "Oh Remus, eu estou apaixonada!".  
  
E eu morro de novo.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
ooo Eu e os meus finais trágicos. -.-'''' Mas eu gostei! Eu gosto de Remus/Lily, acho que eles fazem um casal tão bonitinho, - muito melhor que ela e aquele idiota do James, entrementes i.i, mas abafa o caso - espero que tenham gostado, e por favor, reviews não custam nada e fazem uma doida feliz! xD  
Reviews me deixariam muito feliz, sim! D  
Então, é só isso. xD  
Tchau! o/


End file.
